1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and improved apparatus for drying wet, e.g. washed, vegetables such as lettuce and other salad vegetables.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous appliances are already known which are designed for draining or throwing water from salad vegetables and the like. Most such appliances eliminate water from the vegetables by centrifugal force and because the water is thrown out of the appliance during use it is necessary that the appliance be used in a vat or in a deep sink or basin.
A salad dryer or drainer is known which has an outer container with solid walls and an inner removable basket with perforated walls. Some prior art devices are mechanically operated by hand cranks or the like and others have been developed which are motorized.
Recently, several patents have issued for motorized type apparatus for drying lettuce and other vegetables, e.g. Dieterich U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,103,432 and 4,189,850; Fouineteau U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,321; and Bingham U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,286.
These motorized devices, as well as the mechanically unmotorized devices, are expensive to manufacture and require a substantial amount of storage space in the kitchen or cupboard. As a result, there has been a substantial need for a simple, inexpensive and easily stored drainer or dryer for vegetables.